Habit
by yauksiei
Summary: OCxJohan OCxJudai -- Lizzie and her sister Lauren have been sent to Duel Academia with a horrible past. But how can people help them when one of the sisters is in a forced habit? Summary sucks story better! I think rated for language.


Habit

OCxJohan

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC!!!!

Yauksiei: Hello and welcome to my fic! The OC I am going to use is my very own dark half, Lizzie!!

Lizzie: YES!

Johan: Um, are any of you going to let me get a say in this?

Other two: NO!

Johan: *sigh* fine…..

*************************************************************************************

Prologue: Unfaithful by Rihanna

Mrs. Ikeda kissed her two daughters on the head, and went out the door. Her husband, Mr. Iwao Ikeda, was still asleep.

Mrs. Ikeda, or Fumika, walked down the driveway, and into her car. Once she got in and drove off, she thought about where she was going and what she was about to do….

_Story of my life, searching for the right,_

_But it keeps avoiding me,_

_Sorrow in my soul, 'cause it seems that wrong,_

_Really loves my company,_

_He's more than a man, and this is more than love,_

_The reason that the sky is blue,_

_But clouds are rolling in, because I'm gone again,_

_And to him I just can't be true…._

^^Later^^

When Fumika arrives home, her daughters are doing homework in their rooms, but her husband is sitting at the table, waiting for her. She knew that he knew where she was, and what she was doing….

…_.And I know that he knows I'm Unfaithful, and it kills him inside,_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy,_

_I can see him dying,_

_I don't wanna do this anymore,_

_I don't wanna be the reason why,_

_Everytime I walk out the door,_

_I see him die a little more inside,_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore,_

_I don't wanna take away his life,_

_I don't wanna be,_

_A murderer….._

Both of them just go to their bedroom and fall asleep.

The next day, Fumika is at her dresser, combing her hair…..

_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair_

_  
Preparing for another date…._

Her husband walks in, and kisses her on her cheek.

"How long will you be gone?" He asks.

"Not very long, just going out with some of my friends from my club." Fumika was a member of an Art Club that held their meetings not too far from the house that they lived in.

_A kiss up on my cheek, as he reluctantly,_

_Asks if I'm gonna be out late,_

_I say I won't be long,_

_Just hangin' with the girls,_

_A liar didn't have to tell…._

Both just looked at each other for a while. Each of them were thinking the exact thing. Because they both knew where Fumika was really going to go….Again…..

_Because we both know, where I'm about to go,_

_And we know it very well,_

_Because I know that he knows I'm Unfaithful and it kills him inside,_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy…._

_I can see him dying,_

_I don't wanna do this anymore,_

_I don't wanna be the reason why,_

_Every time I walk out the door,_

_I see him die a little more inside,_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore,_

_I don't wanna take away his life,_

_I don't wanna be,_

_A murder….._

Fumika left, and this time, while she was driving, she cried too.

_Our love,_

_His trust,_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head,_

_Get it over with,_

_I don't this anymore,_

_Anymore, anymore,_

_I don't wanna do this anymore,_

_I don't wanna be the reason why,_

_Every time I walk out the door,_

_I see him die a little more inside,_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore,_

_I don't wanna take away his life,_

_I don't wanna be,_

_A murderer….._

Fumika's tears clouded her vision, and before she knew it---

CRASH!

Screams. Ambulances.

But it was already too late for her…….

_A murderer, no, no, no,_

_Yeah……._

Her family's life would never be the same again……

Lizzie: You…EVIL!

Yauksiei: I know, but it moves the plot along!

Lauren: You are a terrible person!

Yauksiei: Ok, you can stop that now--

Other two: How do you live with yourself? Killing somebody just so the plot can move along! *Continues to insult*

Yauksiei: *Yelling above insults* PLEASE REVIEW!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!


End file.
